edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Boy and His Ed
"A Boy and His Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 18th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, after missing a chance to get free jawbreakers from Kevin, the Eds try many tasks to become his friend and gain access to his garage full of jawbreakers, but none of them work. Plot Eddy and Edd have a door and Ed is digging a hole. Eddy and Edd put the door over Ed's hole. The Eds are making a toll moat scam. Then, Edd makes a crank that pulls the door up. Eddy uses a hose to pump water into the hole. It is then shown he's getting the water from Sarah and Jimmy's pool! Eventually it's completely filled and the scam is open for business. Ed then opens the door saying it works before falling into the water. Then, Kevin comes to the toll moat with a box. But Eddy annoys Kevin and Kevin says "I was gonna give you guys something." Then, Kevin leaves and calls Eddy a dork. Then, Jonny and Plank come to the toll moat with 2 jawbreakers. Eddy asks Jonny where he got the jawbreaker. Then, Jonny tells them that Kevin gave them jawbreakers for free. The Eds are excited and run down the lane hoping to find Kevin. But then, they encounter Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah and Jimmy said that Kevin gave them a whole box of jawbreakers. Then the Eds encounter Rolf. They ask Rolf how did Kevin get all those jawbreakers. Rolf tells them that Kevin's dad just got a new job at the jawbreaker factory. He also tells the Eds that Kevin has lots of jawbreakers in his garage. The Eds run off to go find Kevin. The Eds soon find Kevin giving a jawbreaker to Nazz, Eddy asks Kevin if they can have three Jawbreakers, but Kevin reveals he has no more Jawbreakers in the box so the Eds get no Jawbreakers. But the Eds didn't give up. The Eds take a look at Kevin's garage through his window. They marvel at the jawbreakers. But then Edd tells Eddy and Ed that maybe if they learned more about Kevin and became his friends then maybe he would give them jawbreakers. Edd takes Eddy and Ed to a classroom to study Kevin. While Edd tries to educate Ed and Eddy on the particulars of Kevin's appearance and personality, they goof around (pulling quick jokes, shooting spitballs; etc.). Edd then shows them a replica of Kevin and points out that his clothes hold a certain significance. A good start into becoming Kevin's friends could be by wearing his clothes (Edd had to become obvious with what he is talking about to Eddy since the latter was impatient and kept interrupting). The Eds dress up exactly like Kevin and ride a bike that looks exactly like Kevin's bike. They try to prove they can be his friends and teammates, but this fails and they get all tied up onto a street lamp. Then, they go to Kevin's house. The Eds make a mini parade for Kevin by placing paint on their bodies and using drums, trash cans, and a noisemaker. They eventually make a sign with his name on it to him (although they accidentally spelled it "Kinev" before Edd noticed this and corrected the error) Unimpressed by this pathetic and unusual display, Kevin merely holds up a sign that reads "Dorks". Kevin is then shown on the roof of his house, cleaning the chimney. The Eds come up on the roof and offer to clean the chimney for him. Surprisingly, Kevin lets them clean the chimney and he then leaves shortly after. Eddy and Edd put a clown afro on Ed and tie Ed to a piece of wood. Then, they start cleaning the chimney with Ed (in a huge clown wig) as a broom! But Ed's nose gets itchy from all the dust inside and he sneezes! When he sneezes again, the chimney and one of the walls fall off, creating a big mess. Kevin gets extremely mad at this when he finds out and chases the Eds away while holding a broom. But luckily the Eds outrun him! Eddy notes that was a waste of time (he even turns down Edd's idea of apologizing) and decides to put matters into his own hands. Ed then asks Edd if he can keep the wig. The Eds come back to Kevin's house and dig a hole in Kevin's front yard. Their final plan is to tunnel into Kevin's garage from the outside so that they can get to the jawbreakers. After getting somewhere, Edd notes they are right under the garage, so Eddy encourages Ed to dig higher up. Ed then obliges until they reach above ground, but they somehow winded up in Kevin's bathtub instead of his garage (The Eds first assumed it was a built-in car wash in the garage before they found out the truth). Kevin demands why the Eds are in his bathroom. Eddy then makes the error of trying to help wash Kevin by washing his head as this aggravates him greatly to the point that Kevin promptly sucks them down the drain when he removes the plug from the drain hole and the Eds are forced out of Kevin's house defeated. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': door/drawbridge and walks through, falling into the water "The door works." ---- *'Ed': "Hmm... Kevin's got a pretty fancy garage." Edd: to Kevin's bathroom "Must be a built-in car wash." The Eds: "Huh?" Kevin: the Eds in the bathtub with him naked and taking a bath "What are you dorks doing in here?" ---- *'Ed': into empty jawbreaker box "Hey, free box! Hello, where did everybody go?" ---- *'Eddy': "Come on, guys. The mother load awaits!" Edd: "Hurry Ed!" Ed stuck in box: "Anyone got a breath mint?" and falls ---- *'Ed': at sticky paper goo emerging from his pea shooter "Oh no! My brain came out!" Eddy: "That's too big to be your brain!" ---- *'Kevin': and snatches the broom from Eddy "I'll clean you! DORKS!" ---- *'Ed': Kevin's bathtub "Could you please pass the soap?" ---- *'Sarah': angry "Grrrr… Ed!" Ed: "That sounded like Sarah." Eddy: "Nah, it was a truck backfiring." ---- *'Ed': "If only I had brought my anti-gravity de-spackleizer to repixel the hot-and-cold tumbler on that lock." Edd: all-out confusion "Earth to Ed?" ---- *'Eddy': a klaxon, then chants "Kevin, Kevin, he's our man!" Edd: "We can't do it-" Eddy: "But Kevin sure can!" plays a bass drum six times, Ed bangs his head on trash can lids, Edd blows a noisemaker. The drum rolls away as Ed brings two lids, with Eddy in it The Eds: moons, showing his butt with "IN" on his underwear, Eddy is standing upright with the "K" painted on his front body, Edd holds a sign "EV" "Rah, Kevin!" [ Edd realizes they spelled it as "KINEV" and fixes it, then smiles.] holds up a sign that says "Dorks" ---- *'Edd': "So what is the first thing you notice about Kevin here?" at Kevin replica Eddy: "His chin is almost as big as yours?" Edd: puts his shirt over his chin Trivia/Goofs *At the end of the shot where Ed is digging in the moat, he appears right next to the fence. In the next shot though, he almost gets hit by the door when Eddy drops it right in the middle. *After Ed digs the moat, it is only about as deep as his waist, yet it appears to be at least four feet deep when he dives to the bottom of it. *When Ed scares Jonny, he backs up fairly far from the moat. When Eddy questions Jonny about the jawbreaker, though, Jonny is standing right next to the moat. *When the Eds tunneled into Kevin's bathroom, wouldn't they have made a giant hole that would have drained out the water in the tub? *Although the Eds went through the drain hole in the bathtub when Kevin removed the plug, this shouldn't have been possible as they came out through the floor of the tub not the pipes, so they should have remained in the tub as the water was being drained. *An error in the animation for this episode caused Eddy to continue to skid to a halt after the background had already stopped panning, which is only noticeable at the beginning of the episode. *We learn Kevin's dad works at the jawbreaker factory and got a new job there recently (as claimed by Rolf). *When Jimmy is first seen, he has a bandage on his chest, but when the Eds run into Jimmy and Sarah, his bandage is gone. *When Edd wears the Kevin hat, you can see three extra hairs on the front. *Kevin did not take off his hat when he was bathing, but in the episode "Cool Hand Ed" he takes off his hat while he's showering. *Ed isn't afraid of wigs in this episode despite mentioning that they scared him in the episode "X Marks the Ed," but it is possible that he developed this fear in between these two episodes. *7th time the Kankers don't appear. *The title of the episode is a pun on the movie A Boy and His Dog. *Nazz doesn't talk at all in this episode, but was seen for a short amount of time at the beginning of the episode. *'Running gag': The Eds trying to get jawbreakers by being Kevin's friends and doing nice things for him, but failing at each attempt. *The Eds' mouths did not move when they see Kevin in the bathtub naked and say "Huh?". *At the end of the episode, if you look closely at Kevin's shower curtain, it's transparent. *This marks the first appearance of Kevin's bathroom, but only his shower. *Edd's line "We're next!" is a reference to Invasion of the Body Snatchers, which climaxes with the line "You're next! You're next!" *Kevin is on the sidewalk while he chases the Eds with the broom, but he magically appears in the middle of the street when he yells "AMIGOS!!!" *Unlike most scams, this time the payment is 50 cents instead of the standard 25. Another scam that would have 50 cents would be the Chimp Wurld scam in "See No Ed." *This is the second time Eddy says "Hit The Road!", the first time was in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed." *All the cups in the background are transparent. *The chimney blows up when Ed inhales. But it should be the opposite. *The pile of mud disappears when Eddy drops the door. *This is the second appearance of The Eds' Bike in this episode, the first appearance was "Dawn of the Eds", but it was destroyed in that episode. However it's likely in this episode they got a new bike and somehow it wasn't destroyed, it reappeared again in "Ready, Set... Ed!" but it was destroyed again in that episode. *Kevin's garage full of jawbreakers is referenced again in "Dim Lit Ed" and is shown again in "Stuck in Ed". *The first shot of Kevin's house when Kevin is cleaning the chimey, there is a street on the left and behind is a house. Usually on the left is Eddy's house and the back is next to the Lane. The artwork itself could have been a mistake. Gallery File:Kevins_Garage.jpg|The Fort Knox of Jawbreakers. File:Chalkboard.jpg|The chalkboard of Kevin. File:Edd_Kevin.jpg|Edd and the Kevin dummy. Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|They're dorks, but I've got to admit, they have great taste in fashion. File:Bike_Tounge.jpg|He's traveling at a moderate speed of 0 mph. File:Kinev.jpg|KINEV! File:Dorks.jpg|Dorks File:Kevin_Attack.jpg|"I'll clean you… DORKS!" File:Kevin_Bathtub.jpg|Awkward… Crocodile Ed.jpg|''Well if it ain't the ugly duckling.'' - Eddy, making fun of Ed Kevin Bathtub2.jpg|The Eds in Kevin's bathtub. Kevins House Interior.jpg|You can see what's inside Kevin's house! Kevin's House.jpg|Kevin cleaning his chimney. TollMoat.jpg|The Eds' toll moat becomes open for business. Video 39IiQHjoBg8 Episode starts at 10:50. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1